


the sound of your hello (that music i hear)

by kuroothighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroothighs/pseuds/kuroothighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you were dead. Why weren't you replying to my messages?" Kuroo greets. </p><p>Daichi snorts. "Hello to you, too. And you need to take a break," he says, "if you're forgetting that I was in class at the time you were drowning yourself in coffee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sound of your hello (that music i hear)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for [makotozback](http://makotozback.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

He's in the middle of walking out of a class when his phone buzzes in his pocket, so he pauses and moves to one side of the hallway. 

There haven't been a lot of messages from his friends back in Miyagi lately, and Daichi understands. Suga is probably going through as much with his finals, and Asahi is busy with his family business to take care of, and even so, they weren't the type to text. He knows immediately who these messages are from.

There are five messages from Kuroo, all sent within a minute of each other. Daichi smothers a smile behind his hand as he scrolls through his phone.

14:04  
i was watching cooking shows all day and i thought of you. do you think we could go to your dorm one day and cook smth???

14:05  
i'm working on a paper and reviewing for an exam simultaneously but cooking shows are distracting me

14:06  
it's actual moving food porn hol y shit

14:07  
sawamura cmon save me

14:08  
if i fall asleep when u get home pls call and wake me ok

The girls passing by him stop giggling to throw him weird looks when he laughs out loud, and he bows to them apologetically, scrubbing the back of his neck.

Kuroo picks up at the second ring, and Daichi tears himself from the wall and starts the journey  back to his dorm.

The familiarity in Kuroo's voice when it comes on the line warms Daichi up to his fingertips, contrasting the biting chill of the air when he steps outside the gates and out in the streets. 

"I thought you were dead. Why weren't you replying to my messages?" Kuroo greets. 

Daichi snorts. "Hello to you, too. And you need to take a break," he says, "if you're forgetting that I was in class at the time you were drowning yourself in coffee."

The laugh that greets his ears makes him smile. "I was not drowning myself in coffee," Kuroo quips. "Just floating in it, excuse you. I was in the midst of very challenging readings, you know."

He chuckles even louder, and when he speaks again, it's with fondness. "Do you want to come over? I bet you're feeling really busted."

The other end of the line goes silent, and Daichi wonders for a moment if Kuroo had hung up on him or his phone died. "If you don't want to, it's okay. Or am I disturbing you?"

Kuroo's voice comes through, and Daichi pushes back down the relief when he hears it. "Never. And please, I need something to keep me sane."

Daichi stops in front of Kuroo's dormitory complex, just a few blocks away from his own. He keeps the phone resting in between his cheek and his shoulder, and walks to the vending machine to get a can of warm coffee. 

"Well, I'm glad to hear I play a part in at least keeping you sane," he replies, quietly going up the stairs to Kuroo's room.

It's almost as if Daichi can hear Kuroo stumble over his words and the heat rising up his neck to his cheeks when he says, "You always have," like he trips on his own feet when he hears him say it out loud, but he catches himself and smiles. 

"Hey. Open your door?" Daichi urges, and he hears the chair scrape the floor, and papers shuffling before the door swings open. 

He holds out the can invitingly, waits for it to be plucked from his hand. The door reveals Kuroo in a hoodie long enough to cover up the boxer shorts he is wearing, and sporting the most terribly unsurprising bedhead he's ever seen.

Kuroo takes the coffee and opens the door wider for him.

"You look terrible."

"Thanks," Kuroo affirms, throwing his head back to gulp down the drink. "I'm embarrassing, and you're on my doorstep."

"Do you want me to go?" Daichi teases.

Kuroo doesn't need to tug on his sleeve to usher him in. "Of course not. Fuck me if I let you go."

Daichi throws him an incredulous look, and extends an arm up to pull at his hair. "Right now, outside your room?" 

"What," Kuroo says flatly. "You sassy little shit. I'm not into that, shame on you."

Daichi cackles and shoves Kuroo further inside.

"This is a miracle. Kuroo Tetsurou already hopelessly drunk on caffeine and Sawamura Daichi providing even more coffee?" Kuroo continues when they get into the room. "You're a machine."

He chortles and jokingly doubles over when Daichi launches his fist on his stomach. "And here I thought I was finally being complimented."

Daichi thinks his chest might burst if he hears Kuroo laugh and see him smile more today. 

Even his cheeks hurt from laughing and grinning too much, so he just rubs a hand over his face, bites his lips to stop from smiling again, when Kuroo retorts with, "Maybe tomorrow, when I pass my exam and hand in the paper. And then you'll be treating me, and I tell you you're gorgeous."


End file.
